Summertime Sadness
by Hanabi-ness
Summary: *One-shot* "Antes de que termine su frase me acerco a él, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Mis labios se aproximan a los suyos con decisión, entregando todo de mí, entregando una promesa." Son los pensamientos de Kikyo en esa tarde en que ambos prometieron utilizar la perla para tener vidas normales... para estar por fin juntos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo las siguientes palabras sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

* * *

.

Summertime Sadness

_By Hanabi–ness_

.

La tarde se siente tibia, como si cada rayo de sol acariciara de manera lenta sobre cada rincón de mi piel, como si estas quisieran decirme que debo de disfrutarlas, sentirlas, interiorizarlas… como si no hubiese un mañana.

El atardecer es hermoso. En el cielo se ha instalado un enérgico color anaranjado marcado por el verano que se encuentra en su máximo esplendor. Miro el agua; pacífica, serena y transparente. Todo me trae a la calma, mi corazón siente un extraño regocijo al contemplarme esta situación, como si todo fuera tan normal, como si toda esta felicidad me fuese correspondida, como si mereciera que la vida me diese la oportunidad de vivir como una mujer… como si yo fuese normal.

Miro hacia enfrente… y ahí está él, la razón por la cual siento esta hilaridad dentro de mí. No sé en qué momento ocurrió todo, tan solo el pensar el origen de aquello, la razón por la cual me encuentro en este momento sobre esta balsa siendo guiada por él en este lago, todo esto me hace pensar que posiblemente me encuentre en un error, que nada de esto debería estar ocurriendo. Pero ya nada importa. No más.

Recuerdo hace un momento sentir que la vida podía ser justa, que después de todo si merezco algo de felicidad. Inuyasha me encontró en el campo, estaba tan angustiada por lo que había pasado el día anterior con Kaede que en ese momento estaba sumida en la más grande de las tristezas. Me sentía culpable conmigo misma por no haber actuado a tiempo, por no haberla salvado de aquel ataque tan terrible que no merecía, pues no era su batalla.

"No te culpes" intentó consolarme Inuyasha con esas palabras, dijo que estas cosas pasaban siempre cuando uno se encontraba peleado, pero sus palabras me hicieron pensar en algo más profundo, algo que hace tiempo me había cuestionado, pero no he había atrevido a hacerle un comentario al respecto. Siempre que él pelea siento que no es él mismo cuando lo hace, se lo había preguntado anteriormente, a veces me imagino que está cansado de estar siempre luchando, peleando por un lugar en el mundo, por sentirse aceptado y valorado… ser solamente él.

Mientras nos encontrábamos ahí sentados en el césped le propuse dejar de pelear, pero utilizando la perla… y convertirse en humano. Listo, lo había hecho, le había dicho por fin lo que había estado dando vueltas tantas veces en mi corazón y en mi cabeza. No sé si realmente lo hago por él… o lo hago también por mí, quizás es un pensamiento egoísta y sin sentido aparente, es extraño, porque no sé cuál es el origen, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi corazón no deja de sentir esto tan extraño, esta calidez al mirar sus ojos y esta momentánea felicidad al escuchar su voz. La perla al ser usada para convertirlo en humano probablemente se desintegrará.

–Pero entonces, Kikyo, ¿Qué pasará contigo? – Preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar directo a mis ojos.

–Soy la protectora de esta perla – Le respondí –Si la perla deja de existir, seré una humana común y corriente.

Y luego de eso no dijo nada, solo vi que se puso de pie y con su mano estirada hacia mí me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Es así como quedamos en completo silencio, incluso hasta ahora, mientras navegamos por estas aguas. Es cierto que aún espero una respuesta de su parte, pero este silencio es demasiado cómodo a la vez. Todo es tan quieto y tranquilo a nuestro alrededor que un solo sonido podría arruinarlo todo, el lago nos mece tranquilamente y el apacible sol no deja de entregar su calor. No quiero que tome una decisión apresurada, sería capaz de esperarlo toda una vida.

Llegamos por fin a la orilla del lago. Él nos guía hacia un pequeño muelle en donde podemos llegar a tierra. Es el primero en bajar y tras sus pasos le sigo. Quizás iba tan distraída aún en mis pensamientos que torpemente tropiezo al bajar. Ya veía que mi cara iba directo contra el suelo cuando siento que algo detiene mi caída y fue luego de unos segundos en que pude percatarme de todo… ¡Caí contra el pecho de Inuyasha! Y ya que me encuentro sumamente avergonzada por el hecho, ni siquiera me atrevo a levantar la vista.

Un poco más decidida me dispongo a hacerle frente, arriesgándome incluso a sentirme más avergonzada aún de lo que estaba. Al hacerlo puedo dar fe de que por primera vez en mi vida siento que el mundo se ha detenido por un momento.

Inuyasha me mira con unos ojos que demuestran profunda extrañeza, o al menos eso era lo que yo veo. Sus ojos dorados están clavados en los míos… y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que repetir aquella acción con mi mirada. Puedo ver en cosa de milisegundos un montón de sentimientos y emociones atravesar el universo de sus ojos, cada uno cruzándose frente a mí de manera disparada, como si estos hubiesen estado retenidos por tanto tiempo que ahora ya no pueden mantenerse en su sitio. Cada uno de estos sentimientos fueron a introducirse directamente en mi corazón para no salir nunca más, de manera intensa… apasionada.

De una forma que no me di cuenta qué tan rápido fue todo, Inuyasha me abraza fuertemente, me rodea con sus brazos de una manera tan posesiva y protectora que solo sería capaz de provenir de él, y solo a él le permitiría tal cercanía.

– Kikyo… – Escucho mi nombre en sus labios – Kikyo, me convertiré en humano. Hablo en serio, me convertiré en humano.

– Inuyasha… – Intento decir algo más, pero las palabras se me quedan trabadas, aún no puedo creer lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar.

– Entonces tú podrás ser una mujer ordinaria, también…

– Suficiente – Decido interrumpir, separándome de su abrazo. Ya no necesitaba oír más, aquellas palabras son todo lo que estaba esperando, aquellas palabras que lo cambiarán todo, aquellas que han logrado darle un nuevo propósito a mi vida – No digas más.

– Kikyo, yo siento… – Nuevamente callo sus palabras, ya no hace falta nada más.

Antes de que termine su frase me acerco a él, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Mis labios se aproximan a los suyos con decisión, entregando todo de mí, entregando una promesa. Logro besarlo sintiendo su sorpresa, le cuesta responderme, pero al segundo lo hace. Nuestro primer beso. Puedo sentir las emociones fluir por medio de ellos, me siento correspondida por él, siento un extraño calor recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo y una especie de adormecimiento se alberga entre mis extremidades, todo es extraño.

Nos separamos y volvemos a mirarnos fijamente. Esta vez hay algo extraño. Una de las desventajas de ser sacerdotisas son estas repentinas corazonadas e intuiciones que nos invaden fuertemente en un momento determinado. Muchas veces estas no son agradables, como lo que siento en ese momento. Al mirar sus ojos siento como si no me quedara mucho tiempo para admirar ese par de iris color oro, como si algo quisiera hacer que nuestro propósito no se cumpliera… como si no lo fuese a ver más.

Él logra ver que algo me perturba, pero solo coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con una sonrisa. Con mi mano izquierda presiono la misma mano que él tiene en mi rostro y la aprieto suavemente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. No debería estar triste, no debería hacer caso a estas repentinas sensaciones. Debo aprender a disfrutar cada momento y hacerlos únicos... justo como en este instante.

Ha comenzado a anochecer y tomamos nuestro camino de vuelta a la aldea. Se han ido los tiernos rayos del sol y estos han dado paso a la suave brisa típica de las noches de verano. Estoy feliz, aunque hay algo de tristeza en mi corazón que aún no puedo explicar. Creo que es algo que dejaré que el tiempo termine por explicar, además debo asegurarme de que todo esto no sea algo que provenga solamente de mí, así que le pregunto a Inuyasha, mientras camino a su lado, si está seguro acerca de todo esto y acerca de mí. En respuesta ríe altivamente, de esa manera tan característica suya.

– ¿Realmente tienes que preguntarlo?

– Mañana en la tarde… – Decido ahora yo responderle – Frente al Goshimboku, en el bosque. Espérame ahí, voy a entregarte la perla.

– Uh… está bien.

Y con estas palabras sellamos nuestra promesa, él de convertirse en humano, yo de ser una mujer normal… y ambos de vivir una vida juntos, uno al lado del otro cuidándonos y protegiéndonos siempre sin que nada más importe. Un nuevo comienzo se avecina para nosotros. Ahora solo espero que esta terrible corazonada no termine en algo que destruya esta esperanza de la que ambos por fin podemos apropiarnos en nuestro caminar hacia el mañana.

.

* * *

.

Hasta aquí, muchas gracias si alguien llegó hasta esta parte. Me inspiré en la canción Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey, de ahí el nombre de la historia (Obvio). Cada vez que escucho esta hermosa canción no puedo evitar acordarme de esta pareja que tanto adoro, así que una cosa llevó a la otra y... voilá!

Gracias por su tiempo. Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido.


End file.
